I'll Bring You Home
by captaindangswan
Summary: canon-divergence; After the Underworld events, Killian and Emma are swept up in a wave that brings them to the Enchanted Forest. Working with Mulan and Ruby, they have to find certain ingredients and take Emma's magic to a whole new level to get home.
1. Chapter 1

"Come on, love. Just try it." Killian held out the shot glass, a mix of rum and a strawberry.

He and Emma were on the Jolly Roger, just days after returning from the Underworld and destroying the darkness for good. They had barely gotten time together since they got back, considering Emma's parents had been hovering over them making sure they were both safe. After nearly dying from having her heart taken and split in half, Emma could understand why they were so protective.

Finally, Emma and Killian had gotten some time alone for the first time in so long. Killian suggested they pack some food and go on the deck of the Jolly Roger, and Emma wholeheartedly agreed with a big grin. So they did so, and Hook brought the ship out into the middle of the water.

They were on a small blue blanket, however most of it was covered in food, so the only _reasonable_ resolution was for Emma to sit on Killian's lap.

"It looks disgusting, Killian. There are little strawberry bits floating in the rum. Seriously, the strawberry's turning yellow." Emma crinkled her nose as she leaned away from it. "But I'll settle for a kiss instead?" she said hopefully.

"Nope. Take the rum, then you can have a kiss." Killian grinned smugly, setting the drink in front of her. "It won't kill you, Swan."

Emma sighed, picking up the glass. "Cheers, I guess." she drew in a breath, then poured the drink down her throat as fast and painlessly as possible.

"Well?"

Emma set the glass down and looked at Killian. "I think you should pour me another one."

"As I recall, the deal was rum, then a kiss." Killian pointed out.

Huffing, Emma rolled her eyes and wrapped her arms around Killian neck. "If I must."

With a small laugh, Killian closed the distance between them and brought his hand to her neck, laying his hook gently on Emma's waist as not to hurt her. He had become incredibly good at this, finding the perfect place to rest it, with the metal coming close to her skin.

They locked lips, both tasting like rum and strawberries. They hadn't really gotten to the other food, they were busy talking - they hadn't gotten a chance to really talk since Emma found out he wasn't dead after the alternate universe.

It was so long ago. They had missed out on so much.

Suddenly, Emma broke away and frowned. "Did you hear that?"

"Hear what?" Killian cocked his head a bit, dropping his hand to Emma's thigh.

"I swear I heard something." Emma perked up, straightening her back so she could see over the railing.

Killian raised an eyebrow and craned his neck to see where she was looking. "Are you sure you aren't just imagining it, love?"

Without replying, Emma scooted off Killian's lap and stood up, walking to the railing, Killian quickly following suit. In front of them, waves were lapping at the side of the boat.

"See, Swan? Just some waves. Come on, let's finish that picnic." Killian coaxed her, taking her hand.

Emma hesitated for a moment before following him. "Okay, but I'm gonna keep an eye on it."

Before he could reply, the Jolly Roger creaked and tilted, throwing them both onto the deck. Killian got up quickly, working his way towards Emma, muttering things under his breath as he sat in front of her.

"Emma? Are you okay?" He nearly yelled above the crashes of the waves. He grabbed Emma by the waist with one arm and put his other arm under her armpit and hoisted her up so he could see her face. She wasn't unconscious, just had a bad case of sea legs. And, apparently, a cut on her temple.

"Bloody hell, Ems." Killian picked her up, bridal style. The blood trickled down her face as she mumbled that she was fine. "Swan, come on, we've got to go below."

Emma mumbled again and reached for Killian's hand, which was around her shoulders so she could just move her hand slightly and loop her fingers through his.

"Okay, it's gonna be alright, love." Killian assured her as he tried to make his way to the other side of the boat. "It's going to be-"

Before he could finish his sentence, a wave strong enough to knock an entire crew overboard crashed over the Jolly Roger, and they both lost consciousness.


	2. Chapter 2

"Bloody hell." Killian groaned as he blinked open his eyes, looking around him.

He was still on the Jolly Roger; still in Storybrooke however, he was unsure of. He could feel the dried out saltwater in his clothes, and could hear waves licking the sides of the boat, so the storm was over.

Hoisting himself up, Killian looked around for Emma. He saw her on the far side of the ship, slumped against the stairs leading to the aft deck. Hook made his way there, wincing at the few speckles of dried blood on the deck. He hated seeing Emma get hurt, even though she was used to it and could handle herself, Killian always felt responsible for her.

Killian leaned down next to her, picking her up yet again and taking her below deck. He set Emma down on his bed, making sure to prop her head up on pillows. Quickly wetting a cloth and dipping it in rum, he rubbed Emma's head gently until all the dried blood was away and the wound was more or less clean. Now that he got a better look at the cut, he saw it was pretty minor - not very deep, maybe just cut on a loose nail, but pretty wide. Nevertheless, Killian took it upon himself to sew it up.

Not moments after he was finished, Emma woke up.

"Killian?" she lifted her head off the pillows, wincing as the wound stung her. "What happened?" she brought her legs off the bed and scooched next to Killian, who put his arm around her to steady her.

"I'm not sure. One minute I'm carrying you across the boat to fix up that cut, the next I wake up on the deck. How are you feeling?" Killian watched her closely as she listened to his short tale.

"Groggy. Are we still in Storybrooke?" Emma asked, looking for a window.

"Not sure. Let's go check, shall we love?"

With a nod, Emma gratefully took Hook's arm to steady herself as they made their way up the stairs. They walked to the edge of the ship and took in the sight.

"Definitely not Storybrooke." Emma sighed.

"Enchanted Forest, I'd say." Killian agreed. "So, how do we fix this?"

"Me? You've been here more than me." Emma argued.

"Aye, but you got us home last time." Killian retorted.

"No, that was Rumple. And I'm fairly sure we're in the same time period as Storybrooke right now." Emma sighed.

"Well, then who can help us?" Killian squinted through the trees.

"Maybe Mulan?" Emma suggested.

Killian nodded in agreement. "We just have to find- aha!"

"What? What is it?" Emma looked where Killian was looking, and a grin spread across her face. There was a horse tied to a tree a couple hundred feet into the forest, a black steed only mighty enough for one person. "That was easy."

Killian grinned and grabbed Emma's hand, and they were off into the Enchanted Forest. They walked in silence, hand in hand, until Emma suggested a game.

"A game, Swan? I don't really think we packed cards." Killian pointed out, scanning the trees for a certain warrior.

"Not cards, Hook." Emma laughed and scanned her side. "How about we each go back and forth and say something that's here and not in Storybrooke? It'll pass the time."

"Whatever makes you happy, love." Killian swung their arms back and forth like school children, checking the ground every now and then for tracks. Really, it was a funny sight. The two of them swinging their hands back and forth, looking through the trees and on the ground for any hints of Mulan, and Emma with the little bounce in her step to keep up with Killian.

"Okay, I'll start." Emma grinned, happy to get her mind off the fact that they had no idea how to get home. "Um, this many trees."

"Us." Killian replied as he shoved a branch out of his way.

Emma rolled her eyes. "Those horses."

Killian stopped and gave Emma a smile.

"What? Aren't you gonna play?" Emma pouted.

"Aye - I've got a good one." Killian responded.

"What is it, Hook?" Emma cocked her head as Killian turned his head to look into the forest.

"Mulan."


	3. Chapter 3

_ok ya'll I'm so sorry I haven't updated in like two months. Right now I'm going through a bit of a rough patch, but I'm gonna try and update more! This chapter is a good one, I hope you enjoy! -CDS_

"Mulan!" Emma called out to her as they approached the campsite, and before they could say anymore, Mulan had her sword drawn on them.

"Emma? What are you doing here?" Mulan questioned, her sword pointed mainly at Hook. "And why are you with him? Why are you holding hands?"

They were being shot at with questions, and it occurred to Killian that Mulan hadn't seen them since he helped Cora. "Ah, that little detail." he gave a small nod towards Mulan and a smile to Emma.

Emma sighed and looked at Mulan. "Listen, just put the sword down so we can-"

Before she had a chance to finish, a rustling through the leaves was heard and Ruby came in, a pile of sticks in her arms. "Mulan, there's a whole pile of broken branches down there, this was all I could carry, but- _oh my god!"_ Ruby dropped the sticks and ran to Emma, nearly crushing her with a hug.

"Ow - hi Ruby." Emma let go of Killian's hand momentarily to hug Ruby, but as soon as Ruby let go, she grabbed Killian's hand and pulled him to her side.

"Why are you holding hands?" Mulan demanded louder, making all three of them wince.

"Mulan, it's fine, I swear. He's okay." Emma tried to convince her, but she kept her sword trained on him. "Mulan. Please."

Ruby raised an eyebrow at the two of them and a grin spread across her face. "Took you long enough, Hook."

Killian shot a sarcastic smile back at her. "Gee, thanks, love, but I'll have you know, all it took was trading my ship so I could get back to Emma."

"Um, hi, I'm right here," Emma argued. "to be fair, you did try to use true love's kiss to make me remember."

Killian pouted. "I thought we agreed not to talk about that anymore? And anyway, I guess I can just tell the future."

Ruby laughed. "True love, huh? How'd you manage that?"

Emma sighed. "Long story, Ruby. Too long for now."

Reluctantly, Ruby agreed to be told later, and after convincing Mulan that Hook was indeed a hero now, they were able to awkwardly explain that he and Emma were dating now and Storybrooke was okay with that. And so they were able to sit down and discuss the most recent events that had taken place. They sat at Mulan and Ruby's camp, each pair taking a log to sit on.

Emma began to explain how they got here, starting simply from when the waves hit; she assumed Mulan didn't need a make out story.

"We were thrown onto the deck, and as soon as I hit the deck, I passed out. Um, obviously I'm not sure what happened then. Killian-" she threw a glance at Killian, silently telling him to say his side of the story.

"I got up as soon as we were thrown off guard, and made my way to Emma - she was unconscious and bleeding so I tried to take her below, but that's when the big wave hit." He explained, squeezing Emma's hand.

"And then we woke up on the Jolly Roger here and decided the find you." Emma finished. "we didn't know Ruby would be with you, though."

Ruby blushed, then quickly tried to hide it. "Yeah, well, um -"

"She's travelling with me." Mulan stated firmly. Ruby nodded in agreement.

"Um, okay." Emma said wearily. "Do you have any idea how we got here, or how we can get back? I'd love to do that."

"Aye. As soon as possible, too. No doubt your parents are getting worried." Killian agreed.

"I may have the answer to both of those." Ruby glanced at Mulan, then at Killian and Emma. "How you got here, it may have been our fault."


	4. Chapter 4

_Okay so the last time I looked at this chapter was on December 22nd... so if it's absolute garbage I'm sorry but I haven't updated in forever. I'm almost done with Chapter 6, and then next time I'll upload will probably be when I'm done with Chapter 8._

"What do you mean?" Killian and Emma asked at the same time. They were thoroughly confused - it had seemed like Ruby and Mulan had no idea they were here. And now Ruby said she knew why they were here?

Ruby hesitated. "Well, Mulan and I were trying to get back to Storybrooke. We've explored every inch of the Enchanted Forest. We wanted to go back." she explained. "So we found a way to create a portal, but it must've backfired and brought you two here instead."

"So the answer is simple - we'll just redo what you two did and get all four of us back." Emma suggested. "Right?"

Mulan shook her head. "It's not that simple. We spent a month gathering all the ingredients, and we only have a little extra of each, not enough for even one person."

Killian spoke up, looking at Emma. "Swan, you can use your magic, can't you?" Emma perked up at his comment, and Mulan looked confused.

"Magic? You finally got that under control?" Ruby joked.

"You've been gone awhile, Ruby." Emma shot a smile towards her. "Maybe I can use my magic. I can try to make more of the ingredients."

"In the morning. We should all get some rest." Mulan suggested. "You two can take the extra tent."

"Very kind of you m'lady, but we've got supplies on the Jolly." Hook answered politely. "We'll go retrieve those and be back in the morning."

Emma nodded as a confirmation, and they were off within minutes of agreeing to meet at the edge of the forest at dawn.

They soon arrived on the Jolly Roger, each scurrying around to find different supplies that may be necessary if they had to go find more ingredients. There was always a chance Emma's magic may be different here than in Storybrooke, so they took all precautions. Eventually, they had two bags packed along with a dagger for Emma and Hook's cutlass.

"Okay, should we head back?" Emma asked as she hoisted herself up onto the side of the ship and sat there, looking at Killian.

"As I recall, we were told to meet them at dawn, not an hour after we left." Killian pointed out, offering Emma his hand. With a dramatic huff, Emma took it and hopped down.

"Well then what do you suggest we do?" Emma asked and Killian led her to the captain's quarters.

"Swan, we have to rest. You need your energy." Killian insisted. He rummaged through the drawers next to his bed, tossing a huge shirt at Emma. and taking out pajamas for himself.

"Okay, fine. But remember, the crack of dawn." Emma reminded him as she changed into the white shirt that came midway down her thighs.

"I think that suits you quite nicely, love." Killian joked as his finished changing and crawled into bed.

Emma shot him a smirk as she climbed in next to him, however it was a rather small bed and she had to lay practically on top of him, her head resting on his shoulder, her legs bent onto his thighs, and her hands resting on his chest.

"I know it's not quite the bed we've got at home, but you can hear the ocean better, and-" Killian began explaining his old housing situation, but Emma interrupted.

"Killian," she looked up at him. "it's perfect. Thank you."

He smiled softly, leaning down to kiss Emma. She wrapped her arm around his neck, tangling her fingers in his hair. Killian brushed her hair out of the way with his hand, swiftly moving down to the small of her back so he could pull her closer, which was apparently possible, surprisingly. Emma laughed against Killian's lips, her eyes closed, enjoying the moment.

"What is it, love?" Killian whispered.

Emma opened her eyes and looked at Hook. "It's just been too long since we've had a moment like this." she responded softly.

"Well then Swan, we should make the most out of it." Killian replied, and swiftly wrapped both arms around Emma and kissed her like he'd never see her again.

"I love you, Killian. So much."


	5. Chapter 5

_Hey guys I'm publishing this chapter to let you all know that I will be making the Ruby x Dorothy relationship canon in this story, however it won't be centric because this is a Captain Swan centric story. I try to stay as close to canon as possible when it comes to relationships etc., and the Ruby x Dorothy relationship will be different. Enjoy this chapter!_

"These are the ingredients." Mulan stated as she set out each of the samples. If she had any say in the matter, she'd suggest they start from scratch - it'd take less time, considering Emma wasn't sure she could do it. However, Mulan's word against the people who had actually been to that world was minor, and she doubted she could change their minds. So she had to trust them.

Emma gripped Killian's hand as she studied the items before her. She hadn't used her magic that much since the most recent events, and Killian understood that. Small smiles were exchanged between the two before Emma returned her attention to the ingredients before them.

"Okay, I've got this." Emma convinced herself, letting go of Killian's hand and squeezing her eyes shut, repeating the word _multiply_ over and over again in her head until she felt a burst of magic from her muscles. Quickly pulling her hands back to her side, Emma opened her eyes to observe the expected damage. Surprisingly enough, all the ingredients were indeed multiplied.

Killian grinned. "You did it!" he said, standing up. "Let's go home."

"I'm afraid that's not possible - yet." Mulan stated, standing as well. "There's still one more ingredient. The scale of a dragon."

Killian and Emma sighed in unison, exchanging exasperated looks. "Okay, where can we get that?" Emma questioned.

"We went to a village, way up south." Ruby spoke up. "There was an empty cave - scales were all over the ground. We can try there again."

Mulan shook her head. "No, I have a feeling that's the error we made last time. The dragon's either dead or not in this world anymore."

"Wait - maybe it's Maleficent. She's in Storybrooke, that could be how we got here." Emma suggested.

"Possibly. Either way, we need to find another dragon pronto." Mulan said, gathering the ingredients and putting them in her pack. "We should get going. We'll cover more ground today and be able to rest later."

The three murmured in agreement, packing up their own backpacks. It was going to be a long day, and this sure wasn't how Emma and Killian expected their date to go. Really though, they should have come to expect these circumstances, considering the most rest they'd ever gotten was six weeks.

Emma sighed, hoisting her pack onto her shoulder and taking Killian's hand."Alright, let's go."

After equipping Hook and Emma with weapons, Mulan took the lead of the pack, occasionally glancing back at the rest of them. She was a few dozen steps ahead of them, and Ruby was stationed behind Mulan and in front of the pirate and his girlfriend, anxiously taking a couple steps to the left as if to get next to Mulan but then thinking better of it.

"So, do you have any idea where we're going?" Emma nervously asked, raising her voice so Mulan could hear.

"I thought we'd try north first." Mulan replied. "there's possibly an ancient ice dragon that we can easily take down. It's supposedly extremely old and fragile."

"I don't mean to be crude, but it's a dragon." Killian stated, pointing out the obvious. "quite possibly stronger than all of us."

"Nonetheless, a legend. It might not even be there." Emma added on.

Mulan quickly stopped and turned around. "Do you want to get home or not? Because this is our only chance of finding any way to get back to your land unless you can find a dragon anywhere. Let me remind you, the last time you were here was several years ago, and a lot's changed since then. Apparently with you two as well." she shot at them.

"Mulan." Ruby said gently, touching Mulan's forearm slightly.

Emma sighed. "I think we should turn in for the night."

"Wonderful idea." Killian confirmed. "We'll rest there." he gestured to a clear space a few dozen feet left of them.

"Okay. Fine." Mulan took a deep breath and headed that way.


End file.
